powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ursine Physiology
Power to use the abilities of bears. Variation of Mammalian Physiology. Also Called *Bear Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Ursid Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Ursine Body/Form/Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into a bear. Applications *Claw Retraction *Climbing *Constriction/Crushing *Dermal Armor *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Mauling *Enhanced Smell *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Environmental Adaptation *Hibernation *Hunting Intuition *Speed Swimming *Thick Skull Variations *'Giant Panda Physiology' *'Sloth bear Physiology': Dermal Armor *'Sun bear Physiology': Prehensile Tongue *'Ursus Physiology (brown bears, polar bears, and black bears)': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability **'American black bear Physiology': Enhanced Vision **'Asian black bear Physiology': Feral Mind **'Brown bear Physiology': Night Vision, Environmental Adaptation **'Polar bear Physiology': Arctic Adaptation, Speed Swimming, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Endurance, Predator Instinct Extinct Bears: * Cave Bear Physiology (Cave bears, extinct): Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability Associations *Mammalian Physiology Bears are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: Balance, Divine Empowerment, Healing, Human Disguise, Resurrection. Known Users See Also: BEARS Are Bad News, Ursine Aliens and Panda-ing to the Audience . Cartoons Movies Manga/Anime Gallery Cartoons Gummibears.jpg|Gummi Bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears), a group of anthropomorphic bears. Care bears.gif|Care Bears (Care Bears) Bear-franklin-9.4.jpg|Bear (Franklin), an anthropomorphic bear. Dup_pennzy.png|Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) Ursa_major_ID_S1E6.png|Ursa minor and Ursa major (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Bugbear ID S5E9.png|Bugbear (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) PeterPanda2.jpg|Peter the Panda (Phineas and Ferb) Panda,_Skunk_and_Rabbit.jpg|Panda (Skunk Fu!) Kit08.jpg|Anthropomorphic bears (Tale Spin): Kit Cloudkicker,... Molly038.jpg|...Molly Cunningham... Becky01.jpg|and Rebecca Cunningham. mblr inline otkao7D7TN1u81y09 1280.png|Sumo Kumo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (2012 TV series) Master Yo.png|Master Yo (Yin Yang Yo!), an anthropomorphic panda. Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear (The Yogi Bear Show) one-ton-super-secret-secret-squirrel-2.21.jpg|One Ton (Super Secret Secret Squirrel) Eunice (Ben 10) Ursine Physiology.gif|Eunice (Ben 10) Ursine Physiology CB Bears (CB Bears)t.jpg|CB Bears (Hanna-Barbera) Comics Augustus.png|Augustus the Polar Bear (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian polar bear. Avery_the_Bear.jpg|Avery the Bear (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian bear. Feist.png|Feist (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian giant panda. 384px-Uniform_Design_Pandamonium.jpg|Humanimalian giant pandas (Extinctioners): Pandamonium... 292px-Takemitsu.jpg|...and Takemitsu SeiRyu. 439px-Harvest.jpg|Harvest (Extinctioners), a humanimalian bear. 407px-Ebonyleopard_sh_neige.jpg|Frostbite (Niege Unulaaq), (Extinctioners), a humanimalian polar bear. File:Swartzwalders.png|Swartzwalders (Girl Genius) File:Füst_(Girl_Genius).jpg|Füst (Girl Genius) Ursa Major (Marvel Comics).jpg|Mikhail Ursus/Ursa Major (Marvel Comics) in his bear form. Noriyuki_infobox.jpg|Noriyuki (Usagi Yojimbo), an anthropomorphic giant panda. Movies Bedknobs-Broomsticks-bedknobs-and-broomsticks-6670514-853-480.jpg|Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) Mordu.jpg|A human prince Mor'du (Brave) was transformed into the monstrous bear after drinking the potion from witch. Kenai.jpg|Kenai (Brother Bear), a human who was transformed into a bear by the great spirits. File:Baloo_(Disney_The_Jungle_Book).gif|Baloo (Disney's The Jungle Book) Little_John.jpg|Little John (Disney's Robin Hood), an anthropomorphic bear. The Country Bears cast.jpeg|Anthropomorphic bears (The Country Bears) Beorn_hobbit.gif|Beorn (The Hobbit) File:Baloo_(The_Jungle_Book_2016).gif|Baloo (The Jungle Book 2016) Po2.jpg|Po (Kung Fu Panda), an anthropomorphic giant panda. Master-bear-art.jpg|Bear (Kung Fu Panda), an anthropomorphic brown bear. Over_the_hedge_vincent.jpg|Vincent (Over the Hedge) Corporal_icon_nosfx.png|Corporal (Penguins of Madagascar) Norm.png|Norm (Norm of the North) Open_Season_3_Boog_Matthew_J._Munn.png|Boog (Open Season) Ronron (The Panda's Great Adventure) profile.png|Ronron (The Panda's Great Adventure) Queen (The Panda's Great Adventure) profile.jpg|Queen/Ronron's mother (The Panda's Great Adventure) Mystic_springs_oasis4.png|Anthropomorphic bears (Zootopia) Kozlov_Zootopia.png|Koslov (Zootopia), an anthropomorphic polar bear. Infobox-panda.PNG|Panda News Anchor (Zootopia), an anthropomorphic giant panda. Literature Beorn.jpg|Beorn (The Hobbit) is a man who can take on the form of a large, black bear. Video Games Bear_Warcaster.png|Anthropomorphic bears (Armello); Brun... Sana.png|...and Sana (Armello) Banjo BK.jpg|Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie), an anthropomorphic bear. Teddie_render.png|Teddie (Persona 4) Panda King no background.png|Panda King (Sly Cooper), an anthropomorphic giant panda. Grizz no background.png|The Grizz (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Chara_bark.gif|Bark the Polar Bear (Sonic the Hedgehog), an anthropomorphic polar bear. Kuma Tekken.png|Kuma (Tekken) Panda Tekken.png|Panda (Tekken) Panda_Girl_H.png|Panda Girl (Valkyrie Crusade) Sleepy_Bear_H.png|Sleepy Bear (Valkyrie Crusade) Redfang_Hunter.jpg|Furbolg (Warcraft) Pandarens_playable.jpg|Pandarens (Warcraft) NeeraFP2Portrait.png|Neera Li (Freedom Planet), an anthropomorphic panda. File:Artio.jpg|Artio (SMITE) the Bear Goddess. Web Animation 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_02664.png|Two Ursai (RWBY) Spacebear Xybersuit.jpg|Spacebear (Spacebear) is a sentient bear fitted with a Xyber-suit to travel through space. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries